The Night
by SkyeBlue-Featherwriter
Summary: Student are getting hurt at the school, and Zero and his... friends decide to find what it is! Made with a friend
1. Chapter 1

It was about 10pm when Yuuki and Zero were walking by the Moon dorms. A lot of the Day class students were sneaking out and getting hurt while in the small woods outside the school.

"I don't think there's anyone else out here Zero," Yuuki says as they stop by a tiny clearing.

"We still should look and make sure. Last thing that we need is someone else getting hurt and we take the blame," Zero replies and continues walking. Yuuki sighs but follows him. Zero steps through a few bushes and sees some more day class students sitting by a flashlight. They look at Zero and realize that they've been found.

"What are you all doing out here!" Zero demands and they look at the ground.

"We heard that there's some monster out here so we came to look for it but got lost…" One of the girls admit. Yuuki and Zero drag them back to the dorms, which took about an hour considering how far away they were.

Both of them decide to stay close to the school for the rest of the night, or at least 'till something happens and they need to leave.

"Hey! Those crazy Day Class girls giving you trouble? _Again_?"

Yuuki and Zero both turn at the voice.

"Oh! Angel! And Ichi too!" Yuuki asks, grinning.

"Yeah, we saw you guys taking those girls back to the dorms. What were they doing that far from the school anyway?" Ichi asks. Ichi was a Night Class student with grey hair like Zero but with green eyes. Angel was also from the night class but she had shoulder length black hair and cyan blue eyes, or rather, eye. An eye patch covered her right eye. They both were perfects like Yuuki and Zero because Ichi had a family member that was a hunter and Angel was a vampire due to an incident in the past.

"They said that they were looking for some monster. Do you know anything about it?" Zero asks them and they look at each other.

"Nope!" They both chirp with smiles. Zero sighs. "If you guys want to sleep for a little while we will take over," Ichi offers.

"No that's fine, you two should get back to class though," Yuuki says and Angel looks at her watch.

"Oh no! We've been gone for half an hour! Kaname-sama is going to be cross!"

"Why bother? I'm going to go back but I'm taking my time. See yah guys," Ichi says nonchalantly and starts walking away as Angel runs back to class.

"Kaname..." Yuuki whispers. Zero grunts, annoyed at the mention of his name.

"And?" He asks.

"What? Jealous? Envious? I bet you are, aren't you?" Yuuki responds, punching his left arm playfully.

"Agh! Will you cut it out?! I am not! And jealous about what!? There's absolutely nothing to be jealous about." He says angrily, crossing his arms.

"Fine, but you have nothing to be jealous about Zero!" Yuuki giggles and runs off.

"I'm not jealous!" He yells after her.

The next day while they are in class they get called to the chairman's office.

When they get to the door they see Ichi, Kaname, and Angel hanging around waiting for them.

"Great! Now that everyone is here we can start!" Cross says. "Now, I need you all to go and look for this creature or person that is terrorizing the students."

"What are you talking about? Isn't that just some absurd rumor?" Angle asks Cross.

"No, students are coming back with injuries and some even knowing what it looks like."

"Really? And what does it look like?" Kaname questions.

"They said that it looks like a vampire, not knowing that that is a real thing. But either way I don't want them to find out that vampire do exist and I'm sure you five don't too," Cross explains.

"Right..." Angel mutters. "So when do we look for _it_?"

"Today and until you find where and who it is."

"Why do we need to go!" Ichi complains, growling.

"You, Zero, and Yuuki have vampire hunting weapons so it will be better if you went with them." Cross answers.

"And so what about Angel and I? What will we do?" Kaname asks.

"Back up!" Cross says with glee. Yuuki facepalms at his excitement.

"Shouldn't hunters be able to do their jobs good enough to where they don't need help?" Kaname questions and smirks at Ichi and Zero, who in turn pull out their weapons.

"Say that again and see what happens, _vamp_!" They yell at him in unison. Angel and Yuuki pull them back.

"Hey! Don't start something!" Yuuki exclaims. Zero placed his weapon back in his holster, glaring menacingly at Kaname.

"Now I will excuse you all from your classes but you need to get going already, alright?" Cross states and they all walk out.

They grab some things that they might need before heading for the woods.

They got maybe an hour in before Kaname complains about being tired. His excuse was that vampires need to sleep during the day but all it brought was a whack in the head with a stick, ministered by Zero.

"OW! WHY YOU-!" Kaname growls through clenched teeth.

"What's the matter? You mad? Well, that's what happens when you begin to complain, _Master Kaname-sama_ ," Zero replies with emphasis. Ichi snickers but tries to hide it.

"Oh do you want to say something, _half-blood?_ " Kaname questions Ichi.

"Oh you don't want to know what I have to say because we'll be here all day. And just because I'm half vampire and half human that doesn't mean you can just call me a half blood because I know there is more than two bloods in my veins!" Ichi retaliates and high-fives Zero. Angel and Yuuki sweatdrop and keep walking. They can tell that this is going to be a hard trip.

 _ **This was a story me and a friend I'll call Leaf Green made! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, see anything yet?" Angel asks.

"No... you?" Yuuki responds.

"No. Now that I think about it, I wonder what this _thing_ looks like," Angel responds.

"I'm sure that it is just some wild animal," Kaname says.

"Or it really is something dangerous and they just don't know what it really is," Ichi reasons but Kaname scoffs at the idea. "Have you seen the Day Class girls? They're crazy! They won't know a cat from a giant wolf!" Ichi doesn't respond but glares at Kaname.

They walk around the woods for a few hours till they find a bigger clearing than Zero and Yuuki had found the day before.

"So... now what?" Kaname asks.

"We could try and find some tracks… That might bring something," Ichi suggests.

"Good idea, if there was any! Judging by the land around here, nothing came this way," Angel says, observing the ground.

"Neither this way also!" Yuuki yells to the group from a little ways away.

Just then, a howl was heard in the distance.

"Well that was easy." They hear and Ichi is holding a EASY button with a smile. They all take off to where the sound was heard and find some giant dog-looking prints, but no animal.

"Not so easy now, huh!" Kaname retorts, smirking.

"Oh shut up, _Pureblood_!" Ichi snaps.

"Will you two shut up and listen? We might hear it again," Zero hisses. Everyone listens and they hear a slight movement somewhere near them. They follow the creature for a little while because the animal didn't take off running again so they all could walk towards it. It started to get dark when they could no longer hear the animal.

"Where did it go?" Kaname asks but no one replies because they are straining to hear it again.

"Well it isn't here, that's for sure," Ichi states and leans against a tree.

"Yeah, we can tell!" Kaname growls. "Question is, how we are going to find it again?"

"Didn't most of the girls say it attacked?" Ichi asks and they nod. "Then if we either kill another animal or prick ourselves, it should come back."

"Who should it be then?" Kaname asks and she smiles devilishly.

"I vote Kaname!" Zero and Ichi yell at the same time. Yuuki walked off so she wouldn't have to vote.

"Well Kaname, that means it's you, two to one wins!" Zero grabs Kaname and pricks his palm. "There, that should do it!"

Yuuki comes back and they all wait around for the animal to find them. It was fairly dark when they heard some of the branches near them move. They get up expecting a huge animal but instead see a shaggy dog, much smaller than the animal that could make the prints.

"Mud!" Someone yells. They come through the bush and pick up the animal. "Thanks for finding him… Oh! Kaname-sama!" They look closer and see that it is Aido.

"What are you doing here?!" Angel yells.

"Oh, I found this dog a while ago but he runs off all the time! I always have to go and find him before he hurts himself," Aido says and snuggles with the dirty animal.

"Where have you been keeping him?" Ichi asks, glaring at him suspiciously.

"In my room…"

"...Okay, then... ugh! I seriously thought it was the _thing_!" Angel pouts, disappointed.

"Yeah, so did I..." Yuuki agrees.

"Oh? What monster? Perhaps a Level E?" Aido asks, looking at Zero.

"No, something is attacking the students and we have to find out what it is. We heard an animal earlier and we thought that your dog was it." Zero explains.

"Well, I can't say that Mud is normal. He acts a little strange sometimes but I cast it off because, well... he is an animal." Aido mentions quite obviously.

"Really? Well, we should look after him for a little while, just to be sure…" Yuuki suggests.

"...Alright, just don't hurt him…" Aido reluctantly says and hands over the dog. They tie the dog to a tree and set up a little camp. Kaname told Aido that he could leave but Aido looked like he didn't really want to. Yuuki notices this and tells him that he can stay if he told the headmaster. He runs off to go tell Cross while the others start heading to bed. The dog doesn't though, even though it's night and a dog would be sleeping at this time. Ichi observed the dog for about two hours and noticed that it didn't move much at all, only turned it's head to look at them.

"Hey do you guys notice how creepy this thing is?" She calls to them without taking her eyes off the animal.

"Yeah, he's really strange. Even for a stray," Yuuki says to her and walks over. The dog starts staring into a bush and doesn't move at all.

"Do you think that something is wrong with it?" Ichi asks Yuuki.

"Let's hope not. Imagine what Aido will do if he thinks that he 'precious' dog has something wrong with it," Yuuki responds.

"Yeesh, even though it possibly does," Angel mutters, observing the dog as well.

"Ah! Everyone! I'm back!" Aido exclaims, running to the group. "So how's Mud?"

"Uh..." Yuuki begins, hesitant. Then, "..Great!"

"Yeah! He didn't move at all!" Ichi exclaims enthusiastically.

"Really? Oh he must be tired! Come on Mud you want to go to bed?" Aido puts down a pet bed he brought and the dog goes on it and falls asleep, the most movement he's done for hours. Ichi and Yuuki look at it with weary glances, thinking, _what is wrong with it?_

 _"_ So, what should we do now? I mean, it seems kind of dangerous to just fall asleep out in the open like this, not knowing where or what this _thing_ is..." Angel says.

"I'm taking first shift and Zero will switch with me in a few hours so one of us will be up in case anything happens," Ichi says and points to Zero who is already asleep.

"Oh... sounds good to me..." Angel replies, already nodding off.

"Great...!" Aido sighs. "Well... good...night..." He mumbles, falling asleep.

"Well, here goes!" Ichi says. ' _'I got this! I have my gun and some extra knives. I'll be perfectly fine!_ '

Little did she, and along with everyone else know, the monster was closer than they thought. _Much closer. It was sitting and waiting for the right chance to attack, in the shadows and cover of the wilderness surrounding them._


	3. Chapter 3

After a while Zero switched with Ichi and she finally got some sleep but it would be short-lived because they had to wake up in less than 4 hours. Everyone got up and refreshed from sleep but not Ichi or Zero because of their lack of sleep they had. They grabbed the dog and started moving to see if they can find any trace from the animal the heard yesterday. Aido and Kaname still didn't have the best sleeping schedule so they were a little tired but yet they had more sleep than anyone else did. Of course, this made everyone a little on edge with each other because having tired hunters, crabby humans, and more rested vampires angering the already crabby humans is the best combo!

"Hey I see something over here!" Angel yells after she walked away from the others. They head over to her and see the same prints from yesterday.

"Well at least we can follow them and have some purpose," Ichi says and follows the paw prints.

After about a good ten minutes of following the newfound tracks, a vicious growl was heard very close by. Everyone stopped and Ichi and Zero pull out their weapons.

"Who's there?!" Zero demands.

"Show yourself!" Ichi shouts.

A bush nearby rustles.

"Grrrr..! Rawr..!"

"Gee, it doesn't sound too happy," Kaname whispers.

"..Give... me... blood...!" A hoarse voice cries out from the bush.

"Well that explains the attacking!" Ichi laughs to herself.

Then, the figure sprinted away from the bush, or so they thought.

"AAAAA! GET OFF! NO!" Yuuki shrieks, toppling over with the creature. It was a person with bright red eyes and shaggy looking clothing. Kaname and Zero rush to her side, pulling it off of her and Ichi and Angel put a hunter charm on it so they can have a look without it trying to kill them. Unfortunately, he looked like a regular level E and not their wolf/dog/thing they are looking for. Ichi and Zero get rid of it and they continue looking for the creature.

"I was sure we had it! Again!" Angel shouts.

"Well we did get rid of a level E so it wasn't completely worthless…" Ichi says.

"Speaking of which, don't you need know who he was and report it?" Yuuki asks her, looking somewhat panicked. She was still recovering from the attack.

"Nah, if it takes someone forever to find him then they'll know that he's dead. It's not like they're known to skip town." Zero explains.

"Isn't Zero a level E? Shouldn't you get rid of him?" Aido asks, glaring slyly at Zero, which makes Zero growl at him.

"I can say that you became a level E by magic and kill you," Ichi smirks at her threat. Aido backs away from her a little, intimidated.

They wander for a few more hours. After not finding anything they have a small lunch break in a open area of the woods. They eat but they hear something movement on the farther edge of the woods, just out of their sight.

"I'll check it out, you guys finish eating," Ichi says and grabs her gun she left by a stump. They nod to her as she walks away.

"Be careful!" Angel calls out.

Ichi's POV:

I head by the noise and when I go through a few bushes I see some fur. I try to grab my gun which I had put in the holster but I see that it's gone. I look at the ground to see if I had accidentally dropped it. It was nowhere to be seen. I then look where the fur was and see that now it's gone! I scan the area to find the animal and gun but I see neither.

 _Oh great! Now what?!_ I thought, irritated. Some bushes near me rustled. I turned around.

"Who's there?!" I barked. "I'm not in a very pleasant mood right now so don't push me!"

More rustling.

"Not the one to talk, huh? Well, that's unfortunate, considering that I thought we'd get to know each other." I smirked, speaking sarcastically.

"Really? You don't sound very convincing,"

"Wait... WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "W-where-?"

"Behind you."

I turned. What stood before me was a man, who, in my opinion, had to be at least 7 feet tall. He had unkempt brown hair and somewhat long sideburns. His clothes were tattered too.

And the thing that struck me was his golden eyes. They were... so unnatural...!

"Whoa." I breathed. "Who in the world are you?! And where did you come from?!"

"Hmph. For a Mixed Breed, you're asking many questions. Those of which you won't receive an answer." The man said, his voice gruff.

"Well, aren't you a peachy one." I roll my eyes and look at his hand. He was holding my gun! I narrow my eyes at him.

"Uh, you don't... plan on using that, do you?" I ask, somewhat nervous.

"Oh, scared, _hunter_?" He smirks at me. I growled. He was right. What if this is the thing we've been following? And if he isn't, am I to trust him?

 _No!_ I told myself. _He's a total stranger! AND HE HAS MY GUN! I can't run because he might shoot but I have no way to attack back if the others don't know where I am._ I back away a little and he moves in front of me in the direction that the others are but I run in the other direction. I run a circle and come to the other side of our camp. But before I could get close enough for them to see or hear me I'm pulled back and knocked out.

-The Others-

"Hey, hasn't she been gone for a while? She was just checking on a noise," Yuuki says.

"Yeah… Should we go check on her?" Kaname asks to Zero and he nods. They get up and look in the bushes. The see a lot of foot prints and then some running into the woods away from the camp.

"She took off?" Angel says.

"I don't think so… Look there are a few prints around here… And the paw prints from earlier." Zero says the last part slowly.

"So there is another person _and_ an animal?" Aido asks. Zero doesn't answer but starts following Ichi's tracks. Her tracks stop on the other side of the camp and the paw prints start again.

"Huh. Well, this is rather strange," Zero mutters.

"Hey, see how the paw prints start up again? Let's follow them!" Angel suggests.

"Right. You guys ready?" Zero asks. Kaname, Aido, and Yuuki nod in response.

"Good. Let's go."

And with this regard, they go off in search of Ichi, only to come to another dead end...


	4. Chapter 4

"Great! The tracks ended!" Zero snaps, irritated.

"No... if you look closely, someone just rubbed them away! But didn't do a very good job..." Angel observed.

They start following the broken trail and see a small cave far from them.

"Think that's the place?" Aido asks and everyone nods in agreement.

Eventually, everyone gets to the entrance of the cave.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Zero asks.

"Ready for what? We don't even know what it is or if it is in there-" Kaname says but is interrupted by a rock thrown at him.

"Will you shut up!? He will come back any time now and may I say that he is nuts!?" Ichi yells at them. They turn and she her chained to a wall, her weapons nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" Zero asks as he tries to break the chains.

"Mr. Crazy -I-won't-say-my-name knocked me out, took my weapons and chained me to a wall! That is what happened and he took off," Ichi rants.

"Wow, he sure sounds like a _gentleman_!" Angel remarks sarcastically, helping too. Soon, Ichi was free, but still had the shackles on her wrists.

"Oh, uh... sorry! Not sure how to get those off.." Angel says meekly.

"Meh, don't worry about it. Maybe Mr. Crazy could get them off! Huh, NOT!" Ichi jokes.

"Oh really? I don't think so! Stay where you are!"

"Ah! It's you! So you decided to show your face! Care to help me out of these or shall I have my friends tear you apart?" Ichi barks, everyone turning around to see the captor.

"Ha! Do you really think that they'll possibly be able to manage me?" The man snarls.

"Yeah, that's why I said it!" Ichi retaliates before pouncing the man and scratching his neck and face but was thrown off with ease.

"Ah! Ichi!" Angel cries out, running to her side.

"Ow... hey, don't worry, I'm fine," Ichi reassures.

"Ah ha! How weak," The man says, getting up with ease. "Hehehe... Angel, how've you been?"

Angel only growled in response.

"What?! Angel! You know this psycho?!" Kaname asks.

"Grrr..! That's not important right now, YOU DOLT! AGH! DO SOMETHING!" Ichi hollers, enraged. Zero pulls out his gun and aims dead at the man's heart.

"How do you know Angel?!" He demands through clenched teeth.

"Oh, it's not only her I know. You see, not only do I know her, I am her half brother. I am also acquaintances with Ichi's parents," The man says. Kaname, Zero, Yuuki, and Aido gasp.

"Oh you're that lunatic that comes over sometimes!" Ichi says, her face full of recognition.

"Why are you doing this?!" Angel cries out.

"Why, to bring you to me, of course! And apparently, my plan worked!" The man grins wickedly. Zero gasped.

"So your plan was to attack the schoolgirls, and by doing so would get us to come after you? Just so you could get a hold of Angel?!" He snaps. "That's sadistic!"

"I told you guys that he was nuts!" Ichi yells.

"So now what?! You going to take us hostage?!" Angel shouts angrily.

"No... I'M GOING TO TAKE _YOU_ HOSTAGE!" The man bellows, suddenly changing shape and charging at Angel.

"AGH!"

"Zero, give me any weapon you have!" Ichi yells and Zero tosses a knife to her. But it was too late.

The man, who had just become something else entirely, was long gone through the woods, Angel in his custody.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel's P.O.V:

"Owww..." I mumble, attempting to sit up. _Geez, what's wrong with him?!_

I looked around. _Oh great, another cave?! Well, at least I'm not chained..._

"Oh! You're awake~," He says. "I thought you would never get up. I, uh, didn't mean to... I'm sorry!"

I grunt. "Humph! What is it you're trying to say?!" I snap, giving him my signature Death Glare. (Don't ask. It's just how I look when I'm super ticked off.) He winced.

"I was rushing, so when I came in here, I tossed you in the place you're in now," He looked away.

"...oh." I say and look around a bit. "Where are the others?"

"Not here, that's for sure. Anyway, can we talk?"

"Huh?! If you wanted to talk, we could've did so back there-"

"-No! I-I, well, it's personal... they don't need to know."

"Well, what is it?"

"Ah..."

"...Ari? Does it have to do with my-"

"Hey Angel where are you!?" I hear. Ari stood up, peering outside. He then turned to me.

"Yes, it's about your eye, and..."

"ANGEL!" The voice belonged to Ichi.

"And me being a wolf! I'm so sorry! I've been wanting to apologize, to make it up to you- really, I have! I just haven't been able to find you, that is, until now," Ari pleads. I only stared (in shock) at him.

"Ari.."

He sighed. "I should probably go..." He turns and I see Ichi there pointing her gun at him. I bolted up at stood in front of him, as a shield.

"No! Ichi! He's my-" I began.

"I don't care what he is! Zero has a gash across his head because of this _thing!_ and he's hurt many others!" She exclaims. I only clenched my teeth in response, at loss for words. Ari sighed behind me.

"...She's right... I have.."

I growled. "Ari...! Turn into a wolf, NOW!"

"What?! Why?!"

"He turns, I shoot!" Ichi growls and I hear the others coming.

"JUST DO IT!" I scream. Much to my surprise, he did, in a flash. Within moments, I was on his back, him and I dodging an incoming bullet and dashing into the forest.

-The Others P.O.V-

Ichi growls at her miss and considers following them but she knew that she wouldn't be able to catch up. You could feel her aura make the space heavy when the rest come in the room. Aido and Kaname where holding Zero because the blow knocked him out.

"What should we do about Zero?" Kaname asks.

"Let's get him back to the school, I don't think that those two will attack anyone for now," Ichi responds. They make the long trip back to the school and it takes a few hours. Cross was completely shocked to see that Zero was injured. Yuuki explains everything to him while Ichi leaves.

Everyone else heads to their dorms to have a night in a real bed but Ichi doesn't sleep at all. She had the constant nagging in her mind about missing that one shot that could have ended that creature. It doesn't help that she refuses to drink blood in front of others so she is hungry and angry, not a good combination for a hunter.

The next morning everyone gathers to come up with a plan to try and find the monster and Angel. Ichi was more irritable than normal so everyone kept their distance.

"Now that I think about it, maybe she'll just come back on her own, whenever she feels like it," Yuuki suggests.

"Or maybe not! Maybe will keep her hostage, expecting us to rescue her, then BAM! Kill us all." Ichi snaps.

"Don't get all angry Ichi! She must have a reason for going," Kaname reasons but she isn't having it.

"I don't care! There isn't a reason to run off with someone that hurt someone you were close to! If she wanted to be understood then she should have talked when I gave her the chance!" Ichi storms off into the woods before anyone can stop her.

Yuuki sighs. "She's just hurting... let's just leave her be, at least until she's approachable again."

-Ichi-

 _I can't believe her! This was a simple mission and she had to run off with the prey!_ I walk through the woods for a while looking for any signs of life but finding none. I sigh, at least it's peaceful. I walked past this field and smell something burning. Strange, because I'm the farthest I could be from a stove. I scan the prairie and see a red light in the distance.

I smile, _I found them._ I text the others quickly, telling them where I am and sneak closer to the light. _Good thing the tall grass hides me._

Unfortunately, it only turned out to be a small campfire left unattended.

"Now what idiot would leave a fire burning in the middle of a prairie?!" I exclaim, rather annoyed. I storm over to the blaze with as little noise as I could muster. My thoughts were correct when I thought it was Angel and her… creature. (She had left her handkerchief behind) I pull out my gun and have it ready so that I can fire as quickly as possible, ensuring that I won't miss this time. I wait until the others come before going out because the last thing I want is being alone and taking on a monster with immense strength. They took a while but finally come and we all get closer to the camp (which wasn't too far from the small campfire), enough to hear what they are saying.

-Angel's P.O.V-

"So, uh, thanks!" I begin. Ari glances my way.

"Oh? For what?"

"For turning into a wolf. I mean, if you han't.."

"Oh. Um, sure, I guess... not that I really wanted to," He muttered the last part.

"What are you planning anyway? I mean, there must be some reason for you coming here, wanting to see me and all," I ask.

He stood quiet. Then, "There is."

"...oh. Like you said back there, it has to do with my eye?" I- for some strange reason- began to laugh. "You really don't have to worry, it healed. See?" I removed my eye patch, revealing a scar that ran across my right eye.

"Oh! I'm so glad! I thought I... might've made you blind through that eye!" He says, relieved.

"I don't understand... Ari... why did you... do this?"

"Oh Angel, I myself was blind... you see, that pureblood friend of your's, his father... did testing on me, in secret.." He sighed. "I... at the time, couldn't tell who was, well, dear to me and who wasn't.."

"Well, that would explain some things, like the transforming..." My voice faltered. I looked at him. He looked so torn, so... betrayed…

"But..." I begin to ask. Just then, I hear a gun click and see Ichi and Zero pointing their guns at us.

"Planning on killing your friends now?" Ichi growls at me with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Oh. Ichi. It's you." I say flatly. She only growled and gripped her gun harder.

"...How dare you...!"

"Me what? Protect my brother?" I still remained calm. Although, this only seemed to tick her off more.

"Angel, he attacked the schoolgirls, and me-" Zero began.

"-Yeah? Well, Captain Obvious, tell me something I don't know!" I snap. "You expect me, expect us, to surrender?! Heck no! You, Ichi, didn't even give me a chance to explain, immediately raising your gun and all!"

"Oh!" Yuuki exclaims, running up beside Zero. "Angel! Your eye! It's... so red..!"

"Oh!" Kaname exclaims, rather shocked.

"...Alright then.." Ichi says, lowering her gun. "Go ahead and explain yourself."

"Hmph. It would be my pleasure. Ari?" I say.

"Yes?" He replies, stepping forward.

"Guys, like I said earlier, this is my brother. Due to an experiment that he was forced to be a part of in the past, uh," I began to hesitate. "That's why he... attacked the other students."

"Oh..." Yuuki says, everyone else stood silent.

"But... I don't blame you, Ichi, for being so defensive. I'd probably be the same!" I mention.

"Oh..? Really? Um, thanks...?" She replied, indecisive.

"Willkommen!"

"...What..?" She asks, confused.

"It means you're welcome in German!" I reply.

"Oh. Well, why am I not surprised?" She says, rolling her eyes.

"Wait... so... what did you say your brother's name was?" Kaname asks me, stepping forward. Ari responded by casting him a venomous glare.

"Uh...it's Ari... why?" I ask with suspicion.

"Hmm... that name sounds familiar, but from where...?" Kaname ponders.

"Oh, I don't know… oh wait, I DO know! it's air, but with the r and i in different places!" Ichi responds, causing Ari to look at her with hatred.

"Well! I'm done, it's not like this was a mission that needed to be finished. I'm going back to sleep," Zero says to everyone and walks off with a yawn.

"...Really..?" I sweatdrop. "Wow."

"Zero get back here! You should at least wait for the rest of us to leave!" Ichi shouts at Zero,which only makes him run in the direction of the school.

"Well... that didn't help!" Yuuki crosses her arms, sighing. "Oh well. Shall we?"

"Don't mind if I do!" Ichi took off towards the school, Kaname and Yuuki in tow.

Now, the only two who were left were Angel and Ari.

"So... that's it? No confrontation..?" Ari asked, confused.

"Well there might have been one if Zero wasn't so LAZY!" Ichi seeths, walking back towards them. She stomps off after Zero and soon Angel and Ari follow.

Zero: This was so tiring!

Ichi: Stop complaining!

Angel: uh... okay..? Some cliffhanger!

Kaname:You two need to stop arguing, it's giving me a headache.

Angel: I agree! But most of the time, I don't even bother.

Ichi & Zero: Shut Up, Vamp!

Ari: *sighs* Such little kids…

Ichi: You can't say anything! You were barely around!

Angel: Hey! He's still a character, ya know!

Zero: Yeah, one that would be the very last in the credits… (Ichi and Zero laugh)

Angel and Ari: ... Oh well.

Yuuki: And so, readers, as like many writers out there wishing to own their favorite anime... not sure if that's the case here, but... hey. Vampire Knight doesn't belong to these writers and they give credit to their respective owners!

Ichi:Yes, the only characters we own would be myself (Ichi), Angel and Ari. We do not have any claim to the show or the manga.

Angel: So true! And so well written, _if we do say so ourselves!_ Well...

Everyone: Thanks for reading! !

 _ **Written by SkyeBlue-Featherwriter and Leaf Green**_


End file.
